What Makes Us Special
by sibunaanubisbackwards
Summary: A series of Peddie One-shots. Most inspired by their House of Anubis moments. Includes some other couples in small parts. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. I am currently accepting (and requesting) prompts. Drabble #10 Nightmares
1. Chapter 1: Dead Weasel

**Chapter 1 - Dead Weasel**

**So I started a series of One-shots. This is the first part. It's before they started dating.**

**Enjoy!**

One Saturday morning, Patricia walked through the halls of the school. If you're wondering why Patricia was at school on a Saturday, you might want to consider asking Eddie. See, Patricia and Eddie had been found guilty of putting frogs in Mr Sweet's office. Eddie had the privilege of knowing that his dad had a major phobia of Green Tree Frogs. Eddie had managed to convince Patricia to help him put a box of frogs in to Mr Sweet's file drawer. By convince it meant that he challenged Patricia. Patricia never backs down from challenges.

Patricia met Eddie at the detention room. 'Now you two will go to the toilets and clean all toilets with the toothbrush that Victor has given you. Patricia will do the girl's toilets and Eddie will do the boy's. Now get to work!'

Well this is just great. I get to spend my whole Saturday in a toilet, thanks to that Slimeball! Patricia was silently cursing Eddie. Eddie had his usual 'Devil might care' attitude. But inside he was thinking of one thing: How Patricia was feeling. He was scared that she would react by getting angry. Unfortunately for him, she was angry. Very angry.

'Hey Yacker!'

'What are you doing here?

'Just came to see you. I was bored all alone.'

'Right, well unlike you, I actually have a life, so I'd like to get this done and go live it.'

'Awh come on Yacker! Live it up!' And with that Eddie splashed her with toilet water.

'You're a dead Weasel, Eddie Miller.' Patricia said. Her voice was dangerously low. Eddie racked his brain for a solution. Then he kissed her.

'Am I still dead?'

'Yepp.'

'Damn!'

**How was it? Please review? Also send me requests, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Carrot Fight : Part Two

**Chapter 2 - Carrot Fight: Part Two**

**Here is the second installment of my One-Shot series. Set after they started dating. Enjoy!**

Everything was quiet at Anubis House. That might be considered odd considering that the only people there were Eddie and Patricia. Oh, did I mention that Victor was there? Funny thing was that they were in the same room. 'Hey Yacker, we never got a winner in our carrot fight. Sweetie caught us. Remember?'

'What?'

'You two children are absolutely ridiculous! I forbid you two to complete your 'carrot fight' anywhere near this house or this school!'

'We'll go down to the road then Vic!'

'Its actually not a bad idea.'

'NO! You two will not go anywhere until Lights out tonight after which you will sleep. So you may not have your carrot fight. Good Bye!' And with that Victor (and Corbiere) stomped upstairs.

'Okay...he hates carrots.'

'I think he hates the idea of us having a carrot FIGHT, Weasel.'

'Yeah. Anyway, after lights out?'

'Yepp'

At 10:30:

'Hey did you bring the creamed carrot?'

'I did. Did you get any?'

'Sure did, Yacker!

'Ok. Let's go.'

They slowly went out of the house. Then they started pelting each other with carrots!

'You're going down, Yacker!

'Right. I'm soo scared! Look I'm shaking!'

'Oh shut up! OW! Oh it's on!'

They ended up covered from head to toe in creamed carrot. They were very close to each other when Eddie tripped, pinning Patricia underneath him. He went in to kiss Patricia and-

'WHAT ARE YOU VERMIN DOING?!'

'Having a fight?' Eddie replied to Victor.

'GET TO ANUBIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY! YOU ARE GROUNDED!'

'Yay!' Patricia moaned sarcastically.

Then Eddie and Patricia realized that they were about to kiss. 'We'll finish THIS some other time, Yacker.'

With that they went back inside. Patricia was hoping they'd finish that soon.

**Sorry it was short! Did you like it? Review please? Oh and send me requests please!**


	3. Chapter 3: I don't know

**Chapter 3: I don't know...**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've just been really busy with end of year assessments. So finally, here's my new chapter. This one was prompted by KlarizaClaytonFan.**

**Enjoy!**

'Hey Patricia! Come here a sec.' Eddie yelled across to Patricia.

'What Weasel? I was _trying_ to have a conversation with Mara.' Grumbled Patricia.

'Yeah about that, this is a tiny bit more important. My mum's coming here from America next weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with my dad, mum and me?' Eddie asked as if his life depended on it.

'Hm...I'll pass. See you around!'

'Patricia, wait!'

Patricia had never felt more guilty in her life, well except for the times when she ditched Eddie for Sibuna, and the time when she swapped with Piper and the time when she...never mind... She'd been guilty _alot_.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'Come in!' She already knew it was Eddie. She could tell from the way he knocked.

'Hey Yacker.'

'Hey. What's up with you?' Patricia asked lamely.

'Why won't you come to dinner with me and my family?'

After Eddie uttered that sentence, you could practically cut the tension between them with a knife.

'I don't know...' She mumbled uncertainly.

'You know it means a lot to me.' Eddie said, advancing.

'Yeah, and?' She asked. She knew where he was getting to, but she just wanted to avoid the conversation.

'And...I really want you to meet my mum.' He said. There was a slight edge to his voice. Only Patricia could detect it.

'Why?' Patricia knew she was heading in to dangerous topics now, but she couldn't help it.

'Because, I want her to know what my _girlfriend_ is like.' His voice was now dangerously low, almost a growl.

'I can't come.' She muttered under her breath.

There was a long silence. Then-

'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?!'

Patricia was very taken aback. She had had many arguments with Eddie, but he had never, ever, yelled at her. But if he wanted a shouting challenge, that's what he would get.

'YOU'RE FATHER HATES ME THAT'S WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!' She screamed.

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' Eddie yelled, not completely registering what she said.

'YOU'RE DAD SAID THAT TO MY FREAKING FACE!'

'What?' Eddie panted.

'It's true. Why would any dad, let alone a _principal _, want their kid to be dating the crazy rebel girl?' Patricia was close to tears. And Patricia Williamson _never _cried.

'Hey, that's not true, Yacker. He loves you.' Eddie soothed.

'Ha, I wish. He hates everything about me. From my grades to my hair, he hates me.'

'He's just saying that.'

'Why would he come up to me and tell me to leave you alone, then? Face it Eddie, your father with never like me, no matter how hard I try. He said that he _wishes_ that I was Piper. I guess she'd make a better girlfriend than me right?'

'Wrong! Completely wrong! Patricia look at me.' He said, cupping Patricia's face in his hands. 'When I first got to this school, I wanted to go back to America. You're the reason I stayed. Not for anything else. I fell in love with you Patricia, snarky, bold, awesome you! I wouldn't change anything about you. EVER.'

'Really?' By this point, Patricia's eyes were glistening with tears.

'As real as you and me.'

'Ok. I'll come. But you can not leave me alone with them, Weasel.' Patricia finally said.

'Awesome!' Eddie jumped up, as excited as a 4 year old on Christmas morning. 'I'll call my mum! See you Yacker!'

'Bye. And he's gone.' She smiled.

Now, she didn't care if Mr Sweet didn't like her. She didn't care if he wanted Piper to be Eddie's girlfriend. Eddie loved her. They were gonna be together forever. She knew it.

**That turned out to be way longer than I anticipated. Anyway, hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the long delay!**

**Review and prompt please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dating Guide

**The Amber Millington Guide To Dating **

**Hello everyone! Sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth over the holidays, but I couldn't write because someone stole my laptop! Anyway I got a new one so I can finally post stuff. I've also got a bunch of new ideas for One-Shots so expect quite a few. To make it up to you, here's an extra long chapter.**

Let's get one thing straight. Eddie misses Patricia. Like crazy. He doesn't understand why she broke up with him. She never told him. He wants her back in his life. He_ needs_ her back in his life. Which is why he would do anything to get Patricia back. If this included some pretty drastic measures, then drastic measures he would use. His last resort was a book, a pink book, which was labelled 'The Amber Millington Guide to Dating'. Yeah, he was _very_ desperate.

_'1. Gifts: He must shower me with them.'_ That seemed pretty easy. He could easily give Patricia gifts that she would love. He knew her.  
_'2. Hotness: He must be hot enough to get on a magazine cover.'_ That was easy. He knew that Patricia never actually said this out loud, but she thought he was hot. He could get on a magazine cover.  
_'3. Wheels: He must must must have a set.'_ Ok, now that might be more complicated. He, of course, had a car in America. But here, he didn't. He might have to ask his dad for a car. But that could be handled. For now he had other things to worry about. Gifts.

"Yes I want it in black, not pink or green or blue." Eddie had just about had enough. He was at 'Case King' He knew that Patricia had recently lost her iPod case. He was buying her a new one, one that had Sick Puppies on it. He was trying to explain to the girl at the counter that he wanted Sick Puppies on it, not One Direction. He was also trying to explain that he wanted it in black, not any other stupid girly color. She just didn't seem to get it. "Look. I'm buying this as a gift for a girl that I really like. So please. Put SICK PUPPIES on the back and make it in BLACK!" Eddie said, extremely annoyed.  
"Aw that is SO sweet. Ok I'll do that. Sick Puppies. Black." The air-headed sales girl replied. FINALLY SHE GETS IT!  
"Thank you!"  
This gift thing was turning out to be kinda complicated.

"Hey Patricia!"  
"Hi. Can I help you?" Patricia was suspicious. Eddie was hiding something behind his back. This was not looking good.  
"Um I have something for you." Eddie replied nervously.  
"Okay what is it?" Patricia asked. Why was he giving her stuff? Was it her birthday? No. That's all she could come up with. Why?  
"Here open it."  
Patricia tore the packet open and looked inside. "An iPod case! Thank you so much it's exactly what I needed! And it's got Sick Puppies on it!" She beamed. She awkwardly gave him a hug. For one second, when he hugged back, they both forgot they were broken up. They hugged like they used to. Then after the two seconds that feeling came, it was gone. They quickly sprung apart.  
"Thanks!" Patricia said one final time, shoving Eddie out the door.  
Gifts: Check.

The next step should be easy for Eddie. He didn't have to TRY to be hot. He already was. So he did what he thought was best. He spiked up his hair. Someone told him he looked better like that. He thought he could get on the magazine cover of a swimming men's health magazine or something. That way he could have his shirt off. Instant hotness increaser. Now this wasn't entirely his thinking. It was fueled by comments that Amber made after she found him looking at the dating guide ("Oh great your using it! Okay so your up to hotness. That should be easy.") Not very surprisingly, he got Amber to take his photos. He sent them out quickly. He wasn't lying when he said that he got a response within 6 hours. It was a yes.

"Hey Patricia! Guess what?" Eddie yelled excitedly.  
"What happened Eddie?"  
"I GOT MY FACE ON A MAGAZINE COVER!"  
"What?"  
"Seriously!" Eddie assured.  
"Show me!" She demanded. She looked at the picture and almost started drooling. Eddie looked HOT. But something didn't seem right. Why would Eddie want to get on the cover of a Men's health magazine? She thought about it and then it all started to make sense. The gift and the cover shot.  
"Eddie why are you reading Ambers guide to dating?' She asked. His activities seemed way to similar to Alfie's last year.  
"What? Why would I read that?" Eddie tries to bluff.  
"The iPod cover? This cover shot? What's next? Borrowing your dads car?" Patricia yelled.  
"I just want to be with you again Patricia! I'm desperate!" Eddie pleaded  
"Yeah, well try 'dating guides' with other girls! I can't believe you!" Patricia huffed as she left. She hates him even more now. Eddie sighed. The Amber Millington Guide To Dating had officially failed.

**Ta-Da! There will be a quick sequel to this chapter. It'll be up soon. Please review/PM me with a prompt. If not, just review to tell me how I went please! Thanks for the patience with my writing delays. Oh and I know it's kinda late, but what do you think about the Peddie breakup in Season 3? Review with your opinion!**


	5. Chapter 5:I Came to Say Sorry

**I Came to Say Sorry**

**Here's the sequel to last chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Amber, you're dating guide failed." Eddie grumbled.  
"What? But it's THE Amber Millington Guide to Dating. How could it fail? YOU must've done something wrong!" Amber replied.  
Eddie thought about this statement. Then it hit him. It was The _Amber Millington_ guide to dating. Not the _Patricia Williamson_ guide to dating. Not that Patricia would ever create a document like that. He was an idiot. He should've known that Patricia would NEVER want what Amber wanted. In that moment he realized how desperate he was. But right now, it was time for some damage control.

"Hey Patricia can I come in?"  
"Whatever." Huffed an upset Patricia. She wasn't mad that he had bought her gifts or that he had gotten on a magazine cover for her. She was sort of touched that he would go to that much trouble for her. She was bothered that he actually thought it would work on her. Did he not know her at_ all_?  
"I came to say sorry. I never should've thought that the guide would help me. I mean your _Patricia_. You would never want what Amber wants in a guy. Honestly, I was just so confused. I mean, I really miss you Patricia. I just really wanna be with you again, and I just thought that maybe I could try it? I don't know. I should probably just leave..." Eddie rattled out.  
Well Patricia definitely hasn't been expecting that. "Wait..." She said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think that you're right." She mumbled.  
"What?" Eddie asked, totally confused. What was she talking about?  
"Um, you're right. I would never want what Amber wants. But, I think...I don't know...it might be a good idea if we got back together again?" She replied, mumbling the last part.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Then Eddie did what he had wanted to for a LONG time. He kissed her. It was just a short, sweet kiss, but one that both had wanted ever since they broke up.  
"I'm so glad I used that dating guide." Eddie murmured against her lips.  
"Me too." And with that she once again brought her lips to his.

**So that was a possible way of Peddie getting back together. How'd you like it? Let me know with a review please! Also feel free to send me a prompt for the next chapter! Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6: She Reminds me of Amber

**She Reminds me of Amber**

**Hey everyone! As you may have guessed I'm on a bit of a WMUS roll with this being my third update today! I just felt I had lost time to make up. Anyway here's my newest concoction! Enjoy!**

"This one?" Eddie asked, holding up a black leather jacket.  
"This one." Patricia nodded. This was the fifth jacket Eddie had shown her so far. At this point, she would agree to anything at all. She had no idea Eddie could be so picky. When Patricia had been looking for clothes for herself, he had objected to nearly all of the ones she picked ("No. You look TOO good in it. Other guys will we all over you! You don't know some guys!"). She ended buying less than 3 items. And Eddie had spent about an hour trying to decide what jeans he wanted. She realized that there was a reason he looked as good as he did, but seriously, why was he pickier than her? That wasn't how it was supposed to work!  
"Yeah I'll take this one." Eddie agreed.  
"Finally. I thought-" Patricia was cut off as she heard a girly shriek.  
"Oh my gosh! Is that you Eddie?" Said the new comer. It was blonde, dressed in various shades of pink. Strangely, Patricia was reminded of Amber.  
"Um hi Emma." Eddie replied with a wince.  
"What're you doing here? I thought you lived in England?"  
"I came here for the holidays. Oh this is my girlfriend Patricia. Patricia this is Emma, my ex-girlfriend." Eddie knew this wasn't going to end well. He knew Patricia would get jealous easily. And Emma was the type of girl who _never _got the message. Oh boy.  
"Oh hi." Emma said to Patricia.  
"Hey." Patricia said through gritted teeth. This girls bubbly vibe was already starting to get on her nerves.  
"So Eddie, how long are you gonna be here? We should totally hang out sometime!" Emma practically jumped, completely ignoring Patricia.  
"Um sure?" Eddie replied, instantly knowing that it was the wrong answer. He could practically feel Patricia burning a hole thorough his head with a glare. Also, Emma was standing uncomfortably close to him.  
"Oh that's great. How about next week?" Emma asked sweetly.  
"Actually I'm pretty busy for the next two weeks, so yeah bad timing. Anyways it was nice bumping in to you, but we should really get going. See ya!" With that he picked up his jacket, and disappeared with Patricia behind him.  
"So...that was fun?" Eddie joked, trying to get rid of the awkward tension surrounding him.  
"Yeah. Fun..." Patricia said. She wasn't jealous. For some reason, she didn't feel threatened by the girls advances. She didn't know why. Normally she's be seething with jealousy.  
"You know I'm not jealous right?" She asked Eddie.  
"Yeah I know." Eddie smiled.  
Then she figured out why she wasn't jealous.  
"She reminds me of Amber..."

**So that's my newest edition! Hope you liked it! I'd really love to hear from you! Review or PM me (hopefully with a prompt)! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pin Ball

**Pin Ball**

**Here's another installment! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

"Uh Eddie, what're you doing?" Patricia asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"Playing Pin Ball! Now SHH!" He replied.  
"Pin Ball?" She asked, bewildered.  
"Pin Ball." He replied calmly.  
"But why are you playing Pin Ball?" Patricia asked, annoying Eddie. He paused his game and answered. "I'm playing Pin Ball because it's a cool game. I have nothing better to do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it." He explained.  
"Whatever." Patricia said, leaving the room.

It was 2 days after Patricia had found Eddie playing Pin ball. Eddie hasn't come out of his room all day. And Patricia was starting to get worried. She decided that she had to go check on him. She knocked on his door. No reply. She knocked again. She was met with silence again. She decided to go in. She was net with a hysterical sight. Eddie was lying on his bed with his laptop. His hair was mussed, he has dark bags under his eyes and he was still in his pajamas. Patricia came to the conclusion that he had been playing Pin Ball all night. This was bad.

She marched up to him and shut his laptop screen.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Eddie yelled.  
"Eddie, why have you been playing Pin Ball all night?" Patricia demanded.  
"What?"  
"Why have you been playing Pin Ball all night?" She repeated.  
"Because, it's an addictive game." He admitted.  
"Eddie, you can't let a game take over you're life. You haven't slept, you haven't eaten, heck, you haven't even gotten out of bed!" Patricia huffed. She was genuinely concerned that he had not done anything besides play his stupid game.  
"I know, it's just, once you start playing, you can't stop!" He complained.  
"We'll I'm going to help you stop." She took his laptop away.  
"What? You can't take that!"  
"And why not?" Patricia said, giving Eddie an icy glare.  
"You can take the laptop" He said, meekly.  
"Good. Now, get up, go get dressed and get something to eat." She instructed.  
"Can I have a kiss?" Eddie asked.  
"Once you brush you're teeth." She replied, leaving the room.  
"Patricia!"

**So there you have it! Hope you liked it! Please tell me with a review. Also, I would really appreciate it if you could give me a prompt. Even if it is just a random word, it gives me some direction! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Piano Player

**Piano Player**

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! This one came to me while I was practicing my own Piano skills! Enjoy!**

"Hey Piper!"  
_"Hey Patricia! I was just calling to tell you that I won my Piano competition!"_  
"Really? That's great!"  
_"You should've entered! You would've won!"_  
"That's not true! I don't play better than you!"  
_"You sort of do Patricia..."_  
"Anyway, I have to go! I'll talk to you later, yeah?"  
_"Ok. Bye!"_  
"Bye."

Yes, I know. Patricia Williamson plays the piano? OMG impossible! Well, she does. So get over it. She actually started playing with Piper. Surprisingly, she was better at it. That was one of the reasons she quit. She wasn't used to being good at something. It wasn't natural for her, it scared her. So she quit. Now, she barely ever has time to play. She regrets that.

It was Friday afternoon. The bell had rung, signaling the end of the school week. Everyone had either left, or were rushing to leave. The only people who had no intention of leaving were Patricia and Eddie.

"Patricia, what're you doing?"  
Patricia jumped. She had expected to be alone in the drama room. Since that phone call with Piper, she had felt the irresistible urge to play. She had jut opened up the piano when Eddie interrupted her.  
"Nothing. Just playing the piano." She replied.  
"You play the piano? I thought that was Piper's thing?"  
"Well news flash: I play the piano!" She snapped, slightly offended.  
"Geez. Play me something!" Eddie demanded.  
"Okay?" And with that, Patricia slowly started playing the opening bars of 'Für Elise'. It was one of her favorite songs to play. She was surprised that she still remembered it.  
"That was...wow!" Eddie said once she had finished. "Play me something else!"  
At that, Patricia started paying something that only Patricia Williamson would. She played the chords of 'Maybe' by Sick Puppies. Eddie immediately recognized it.  
"Ha! Only you Patricia. Only you would know how to play _that_, on the piano!" He laughed.

That's how they spent the rest of the afternoon. Patricia playing and Eddie praising. It was like old times again. And they loved it.

**There you have it! Fun fact: 'Für Elise' is actually one of my favorite songs to play! Any Piano players out there? Tell me your favorite song to play!**

**More importantly, ****THIS STORY HAS HIT 10 REVIEWS! **  
**It's not that big a number, but it's a milestone for me! Double digits! Thank you so much for reviewing/ favoriting/ following this story! It means so much to me! Please don't forget to review and promt (emphasis on prompt. Seriously, it takes me ages to think of some things)! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: Personal Nurse

**Personal Nurse**

**This chapter was inspired by me getting laryngitis and a cold. I write when I'm sick! Enjoy.**

Patricia couldn't speak. This time it wasn't a curse from an evil spirit. She had laryngitis. This was slightly worse than the curse because this time, along with the laryngitis came a cold. She hates being sick. A lot.

"Hey Yacker-Wow! What's with all the tissues? Have you been crying?"  
She held up a sign.  
_NO IDIOT! I'M SICK._  
_I MUST LOOK HORRIBLE._  
Patricia looked miserable.  
"Actually you look fine. Except your nose looks like a tomato." Eddie smiled. He was attempting to give her a compliment. Epic Fail.  
_WHATEVER._  
Patricia then blew her nose.  
"Do you want me to stay home from school and take care of you?" Eddie asked, treading on dangerous ground. In America, when Eddie was sick, Patricia had taken care of him. He thought it was a good payback. Plus, it was an excuse to stay home from school.  
_NO._

ACHOO!  
That was the sound that Eddie heard when he entered Anubis House in the afternoon. He had blown off his last two classes and expected some 'Eddie Time'. Now he realized that Patricia was sick and as much as she would hate to admit it, she needed him to tale care of her. He quickly put down his bag in his room and went to the kitchen. He made Patricia a cup of tea (2 tea bags, 2 sugars. He remembered.) and got some of her favorite biscuits. Then he carefully carried it upstairs.

"Knock knock!" Eddie said before kicking the door open. He was met with a pretty horrifying sight. Patricia was slouching on her bed, surrounded by tissues. She was reading a book and he could hear 'Sick Puppies' blasting from her headphones. She actually looked horrible. She hasn't noticed him come in. He went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up.  
"I got you some tea." Eddie said, after she took off her headphones.  
She mouthed a 'thanks' at him.  
"Still no voice?" Eddie asked.  
She shook her head. Considering she was sick, that was a good thing.  
He handed her the tea and biscuits and started the slightly disgusting of job of shoveling the tissues in to her bin. Once that was done, he pulled up a chair next to her bed.  
"Go take a shower. Steam up the shower. Apparently it helps with laryngitis." He commanded.  
She was about to argue but then saw the sense in what he was saying. Plus she couldn't exactly argue. By the time she looked back up, Eddie was at her closet looking through and handing her jeans, a comfortable looking t-shirt and to her great displeasure, her underwear. That was something she didn't want Eddie to see, but it was too late. She blushed and ran out of the room.

"There we go isn't that better?" Eddie asked. After Patricia showered, he had settled her in to her bed and given her some warm water to sip on.  
Patricia nodded in agreement. This was better. Eddie then read to her. The book was actually quite interesting. About a girl and her twin who saved a nuclear weapon. That was so Patricia.  
"It was too late. The weapon was lost..." Eddie trailed off, noticing Patricia sleeping, a small smile on her face. He gently kissed her forehead and left the room. Little did he know that the se event had been occurring in Patricia dream. Because lets face it. They both loved it when Eddie become her personal Nurse.

**And I'm done! Hope you like it! Let me know with a review! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**Hey guys! I'm here with another update. This one is a medley of a prompt by DesiredHOA01 and an idea in my head. **  
**Enjoy!**

One thing you must understand is that being the Osirian was great. But it had its down sides. One of the not so great things were the visions which came mostly in the form of nightmares. Eddie has been suffering from nightmares for the past week. He had woken up screaming and sweating. At first, Fabian was able to calm him. But after a while, Fabian asked KT to comfort Eddie. It worked. But this nightmare was the worst by far. Eddie was rolling around in bed, taking up a small fraction of the space he normally took up. He was screaming, sweating and crying. Not just tears. His sobs were an unearthly sound, one that had woken the whole house, except Victor. Fabian tried to comfort him. It didn't work. KT tried to comfort him. It didn't work. As a last resort, even Trudy tried to comfort him. It still didn't work. But Fabian had an idea. One that he knew was not the best. But he could guarantee it would work. Time to call upon Patricia.

"But Fabian, if KT couldn't wake him, how will I?" Patricia whined. Secretly, she wanted to try and stop this. It was torture for her to see her ex-boyfriend screaming in agony. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do so.  
"Patricia, come on! You have to at least try!" Fabian begged. Everyone else nodded their agreement.  
"Fine. But everyone just give me a minute." Patricia agreed, shooing everyone out of the room. It was go time.

She walked up to his bed. She cautiously sat down on the edge.  
"Eddie?" She whispered his name. He didn't respond. "Eddie?" She asked again, louder this time. His body stiffened. "Eddie it's me, Patricia." She said, leaning down towards him. She had put on the voice that she used for Piper when she was depressed. The only other person she ever used such emotion for was Eddie. And maybe Joy. Maybe.  
"Eddie, you need to wake up. Whatever's scaring you, it'll be gone. I'm right here. Please wake up." Patricia said, beginning to stroke his hair gently. She was saying whatever came to her mind, hoping it was right. Eddie was beginning to stir, that was a good sign.  
"Weasel come on." She said. This seemed to have the opposite effect as he sobbed and curled up again.  
"Eddie, please. Please wake up. It'll be gone when you open your eyes. Please Eddie." She pleaded, her voice laced with desperation. That hit the nail on the head. Eddie slowly opened his eyes.  
"Yacker?" He croaked, tears still flowing from his eyes.  
"Weasel." She whispered back. He responded by jumping into her arms, burying his head in the crook of her neck and crying. She in turn, stroked his hair and rubbed circles on his back for the next hour. He asked her to lay with him for the rest of the night and she complied.  
They were both content in each others warmth. Once Eddie was calm, Patricia asked him the one question on her mind.

"What was so bad?" She asked, her voice full of concern.  
"It was horrible. I was in the tunnels. With you. And then we were at the chasm. And you fell down. I jumped in after you. When I got down, Mr and Mrs Evil were there." Eddie admitted.  
"Mrs. Evil?" Patricia questioned.  
"Denby."  
"Of course. Continue." She prompted.  
"Well, Denby had you. Then she-she started torturing you. She was hurting you. And you were screaming. It was horrifying. I mean you were screaming for help and I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. It was just... yeah. And then I woke up and you were there and I just lost it!" Eddie explained.  
Patricia didn't say anything. She just hugged him and whispered,  
"Well I'm here. And I'm fine. Everything will be ok."  
Then she kissed him. He was surprised at first but kissed back.  
"You're right. Everything is fine." He said, bringing her in to a warm embrace.

**Done! Hope you liked it! The next one is going to be one where they are dating. Remember to review!**  
**Thanks!**


End file.
